Check Yes Juliet
by LittleTXBelle
Summary: "Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be, run baby run, forever will be, you and me." all human, give it a try?
1. Prologue: First Love

Check Yes Juliet  
Prologue: First Love

_**Take my hand and lead the way,**_

_**Pour out all your deeper thoughts,**_

_**Let your soft voice whisper swiftly in my ear,**_

_**All those lovely things I want to hear,**_

They say I'm not old enough to understand what love is, not mature enough to make my own decision, but their wrong. I know that now. At the tender age of seventeen I met the love of my life. He was eighteen when he strolled his way into my life, turning my whole world upside down. He showed me that you are never too young to fall helplessly in love. They think they can run my life, but they are sadly mistaken. He taught me that you can't let the world tell you how to live your life; you have to be your own person and live your life the way you want to.

_**Kiss my lips and touch my skin,**_

_**Invoke my adrenaline,**_

_**And bring out passion from deep within,**_

_**Draw me near and hold me tight,**_

They don't like him, not one bit. They say he's a bad influence on me and that our relationship is going nowhere. They don't understand how I could possibly believe that he actually loved me. In their eyes he was just another eighteen years old whose goal in life was to get into some girl's panties, and I was his next target. Him actually loving me was never a possibility, never an option. There wasn't a doubt in their minds that he was up to no good. They won't listen to my reasons, my explanations, or my answers to their million and one questions. Instead they yell at me, telling me constantly how wrong I am in the decisions I have made.

_**Throw away all my sorrows and mourning,**_

_**In to the thick darkness of the night,**_

_**Claim back the long lost smile,**_

_**Back into my face at early dawn,**_

See he's not the most clean cut guy in the world, but that shouldn't make anyone think any less of him. His tattoos and piercings don't by any means make him a bad person, but of course to them it does. It is his body, he should be able to do with it what he deems fit without the constant fear of being judged. Personally, I believe the art on his body is a part of who he is. It tells his life story, a story of happiness, pain, loneliness, and suffering, but no regrets, never regrets.

_**I've been in this custody for years,**_

_**Break the walls and enter my heart,**_

_**Untie the chains,**_

_**Hold my hand and let me out,**_

He has truly been a blessing in my life, no matter what they say. He taught me that life truly begins at the end of your comfort zone. He brought light into my life that was never present before and as long as he is around I'm sure that light will continue to shine bright as can be. He is my Romeo and I his Juliet. Our love is forbidden in their eyes, but we refuse to give in. He is my first love and he will always hold a special place in my heart, no matter what happens to us. He is the best thing that's ever been mine.

_**Release my soul held deep within,**_

_**I'm ready now;**_

_**Take my hand,**_

_**And let love begin!**_

**Author's Note:** ok so what do y'all think? Is it worth continuing? LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:** So only one person has reviewed this story and it kind of makes me sad. The hits tell me y'all are reading just not reviewing. Please review guys; I really want your input on how I can make my writing better.

Also, I really hope y'all are enjoying this story, once I complete My Marine, I will move to one of my other stories to complete, not including Hate That You Don't Love Me, What Makes You Beautiful, and this one. That's where y'all come in, I need you to PM me or review on the story you want completed and the one with the most votes will be completed first. THANKS A BUNCH! Daughter of Greatness is under revision and only the first two chapters have been rewritten but is in the running if it is that important to you.

That's it for now so please read and REVIEW!

**Chapter One  
Never Grow Up**

"_Won't let nobody hurt you,_

_Won't let no one break your heart,_

_And even though you want to,_

_Please try to never grow up…"_

_-Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift_

**Isabella Uley**

I sat at the drill team lunch table watching my old friends who now sat across the cafeteria from me. Jacob Black, my ex-best friend, met my gaze with an annoyed expression. He hated my guts; him and Embry both and they had every right to. I blinked back my tears as I tore my gaze away from Jacob's bringing my attention back to the other Pantherettes at my table. I had lost my boys for good now and there was no way in hell that they would take me back.

Jacob Black and Embry Call were my best friends up until our freshman year of high school. I joined the Dillon High School Pantherettes that year, initiating the rapid deterioration of our friendship. The older girls on the team took advantage of my state of innocence and vulnerability at the tender age of fifteen. They convinced me that hanging out with Jacob and Embry was futile to my high school experience and I believed them quickly, effectively ending that almost sixteen year long friendship. I came to regret the decision I made soon after but there was no saving what I had given up. Now, three years later, sitting at this table as a senior with my so called friends I longed to go back to the happy times when I still had true friends.

Not really paying attention to the attention whores surrounding me, I held my brother's letter in my hand scanning over it for what had to be the hundred thousandth time. The paper was wrinkled heavily with age as I had initially received it six years ago when I was only eleven. Sam was fifteen when he wrote it as he prepared to leave home, to run away. I resented him not for running away but for doing so without me and for leaving me alone with our hair-brained, erratic, mentally insane women we both called mom.

_My Dear Little Sister, _

_Baby Bells I have to leave; I have to get out of here. Please don't hate me; I just can't deal with mom anymore. You will see me again once you turn eighteen that much I can promise, but that's the only promise I can make you. Don't ever think I don't love you because I do, you mean everything to me my dear Bella. You are my little sister and it is my job to love and protect you. Even though I won't be there in the flesh to protect you I swear nobody will ever hurt you as long as I am living and breathing. _

_You're only eleven; you have a whole lot of life ahead of you. I know you want to just grow up already and get out of the godforsaken town that is Dillon, Texas but baby girl slow down. Don't you ever grow up. I'm going to remember you just the way you are now until I see you again. I will remember the beautiful little girl that lives to laugh and has nothing to regret, the one who wishes she could be at my side constantly just holding my hand. I will never forget how peaceful you look when you sleep and how beautiful you are when you laugh. Don't ever lose your carefree attitude and the way you dance around in your PJs getting ready for school each and every morning. _

_My dear I would give everything I have if you could just stay like that and never grow up, if you could just stay this little._ _It hurts me to know that after awhile you'll confide in someone else, not me. You are my sister, and my very best friend of all time. You are a part of me, and never will you ever leave my heart. Baby girl please don't let anyone take my place; they'll never face or change our times together. I love you so much, don't ever forget that and don't you ever grow up._

_All My Love,  
Samuel Levi Uley.  
April 12__th__, 2006_

The tears never ceased to make themselves known every time I read his letter, his words to little eleven year old me. I guess I grew up anyway huh Sam? He would be twenty one years old now, probably off living with some beach blonde bimbo in California or something like that. I turn eighteen in a few weeks and I can only hope he will come home again and save me from the evils of the world like he did when we were growing up even though I had high doubts in him ever returning home. I had lost everything good in my life. Sam, Jacob, Embry, the only people that brought any sort of happiness in my life gone. Dance is all I have left hence why I stayed in Pantherettes the past three years even though I hate every single one of my "team" mates.

The only reason I ever even joined the stupid team in the first place is because my mother was a Pantherette when she was in high school and I, as her only daughter, had to follow in her footsteps. She wanted me to be just like her and well she got her wish and she still isn't proud of me. After every competition, concert, or performance all she can say is '_you could have done better' _or '_it wasn't your best work'._ Never a '_good job'_ or an '_I'm proud of you'_, no her comments were never positive because I was never and will never be good enough for my mother. I'm all grown up now and still nothing I can do ever pleases her. Sometimes I just wish I had never grown up, I wish that I could still be little and life would still be simple.


	3. Just A One Time Thing, Right?

**Chapter Two: Just a One Time Thing, Right?**

"_Your place or mine girl we can drink on it_

_Dust off a bottle and drink on it_

_Feels like we're doin' something right_

_Let's find a corner for the night _

_Where you and I can just drink on it…"_

_-Drink on It by Blake Shelton_

**Jasper Whitlock**

I woke up completely alone accompanied by nothing more than a powerful headache and the intoxicating smell of a beautiful woman's perfume. I was incredibly hung over from the party last night, but I could decipher a few things. One, I was very intoxicated when I came home last night; two, I had brought a girl home with me last night and three, the girl was gone. Now the question is what the hell happened between getting to the party and right now?

_Jake, Embry, Emmett, Paul, Jared and I walked out of the wooded area that surrounded the large clearing only to be instantly assaulted with the sights, sounds, and smells of a wild party. I grabbed a beer and found a place in the grass to sit and talk with the guys when I saw her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, big green eyes, tan skin, long brown hair, long toned legs, the perfect size ass and hips only covered by a small pair of daisy duke shorts, a bright pink tank top that hugged her curves beautifully, cowboy boots, and a bottle of beer in her hand. She was definitely my kind of woman. She had to have some kind of Latin heritage in her from the way those sinful hips were moving around on the dance floor as I wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless just by watching her dance. The song, that had been playing as I had quite basically fucked her thoroughly with my eyes, ended and she walked over to a nearby cooler bending down to grab another beer all the while unknowingly giving me the perfect view of her tight little ass. God this girl was hot as fuck and I wanted her, oh I wanted her bad. I smiled at the guys before getting up and walking toward my dream girl. _

"_Hey there beautiful," I whispered in her ear as I pressed my body flush against her back. I could feel her shiver with pleasure against me as my breath encircled the inside of her ear and I smirked knowingly to myself, this was going to be easy as pie. She turned towards me with a shit eating grin on her face and for the first time I took in the full extent of her beauty. This girl was truly beautiful, no if ands or buts about it. I felt a twinge of emotion flare up as I stared deeply into her eyes for a moment, but I squished that down in an instant not wanting to become emotionally attached to the girl I was hopefully taking home with me tonight. _

"_Hey yourself," she replied, a slight country twang lacing through her words. Surprisingly, her accent was almost a turn on for me. Usually girls with country accents are incredibly annoying, but this girl just made every word almost drip with passion and sex. She was an all-around sexy woman and I was on a mission to get her in bed. I was broke out of my trance by an impatient tap on my left shoulder. I turned around to see Jacob standing there with an expression on his face that I couldn't for the life of me place an emotion with. _

"_Hey Jazz can I talk to you real quick, in private?" Jacob asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from my beautiful new friend whose name I had not gotten the chance to learn yet. I let out an exasperated sigh, looking apologetically at the girl promising to be back as soon as possible before walking away with Jake. He practically dragged me to the edge of the clearing, his body moving in such a way that I could tell his emotions clearly without him speaking aloud to me. He was angry and full of hatred, now to who these emotions were directed I was completely unsure. _

"_Jacob what the hell is your problem man? I was kind of in the middle of something" I demanded of him as soon as he stopped moving. He looked at me, frustration clear in his facial features as he rolled his eyes._

"_Jasper trust me that girl over there isn't the kind of girl you want. She's hot as fuck but that's really all she has going for her man. She ain't worth the time or trouble to get with trust me on that. And don't you dare get involved with her, not even as just friends, all that will get you is a stab in the back, nothing else but that. Embry and I were best friends with her from the day she was born all the way to freshman year and then she dropped us as soon as, quote unquote, better people to be friends with came along. All she cares about is keeping up her fucking reputation, nothing else." He explained quickly, obviously pissed off and extremely bitter. Well he could just take all this bull shit and shove it up his ass because I found a fuck hot girl and I'd be damned if I didn't get laid. _

"_Man you know I ain't looking for anything serious, I just need a good fuck to release some tension chill out," was all I told him before turning on my heels and walking back towards my select lady of the evening. She let out a sigh of relief as she caught sight of me making my way back over to her, but I wasn't sure why. Didn't she know I would come back? Didn't she see just how sexy she really was? God I hoped she did, a confident woman was always a big turn on for me. A smile stretched across her face as I took her hand in mine and led her to the dance floor. Our dancing quickly became sexual and heated, so I smoothly suggested we head back to my place for some drinks and alone time to which she readily agreed. Thank fucking god she did too because dancing with her made me realize how much I really needed a good fuck, one with a girl I would never see again in my life. We quickly exited the party almost completely undetected by the other party-goers, but I surely didn't miss Jacob's pained expression as we entered the wooded area hand in hand headed toward my truck. What the fuck was his problem tonight? I decided not to worry about it for now, opening the door for my beautiful lady before getting into the truck myself, revving the engine and speeding off in the direction of my apartment. I had her pinned against the door, my lips attached to her the second we were safely inside, out of sight and so began the night's festivities._

My phone alarm sounded noisily startling me as it buzzed against the wood of my nightstand reminding me that I had rehearsal for the freaking Cheerleader and Pantherette spring show in about 45 minutes. I dragged myself out of bed, turning on the coffee pot before jumping into the shower, never actually getting dressed in the process. Bonus of having your own place, you can walk around naked whenever the fuck you want. Once out of the shower, I dressed myself and downed the coffee in a few gulps before heading out to meet Embry and Paul for a quick pre-rehearsal breakfast. I was working the lighting board for this show which meant I had to be as awake as possible to deal with the complete bitch of a director that the Pantherettes possessed.

"Morning sunshine," Embry greeted me as I walked into the small bakery we had breakfast in every Saturday that we had to be at the school early in the morning for something technical theater related, such as the Spring Show. I responded with nothing more than my middle finger as I set down in the open chair next to Paul. I was not in the mood for that bastard and his bright and shiny attitude even if he was my best friend.

"Get laid last night buddy?" Paul Meraz, always the first one to ask about my sex adventures the morning after wild ass parties.

"Fuck yeah man, she was fucking gorgeous and an amazing lay too, that was one wild ass chick man," I bragged, not able to wipe the shit-eating grin off my face. I had gotten real lucky last night with that girl, even if I never did catch her name. It didn't really matter now though since I wouldn't see her ever again. We finished up our breakfast and headed out to the school, only stopping to grab a couple of Monsters from the convenient store that was just down the street from Dillon High.

We entered through the shop, making our way to the booth quickly where Mrs. Williams, the Pantherette director, was waiting on us. She followed us inside explaining that the captain of drill team would be up to talk to us shortly. Great, another teenage girl that thinks she's better than all the rest of us "little people". I rolled my eyes as she exited the booth and headed back down the steps toward the stage. Paul chuckled at my facial expressions, punching me lightly in the arm as punishment for being disrespectful to my elders, not that either of us really cared to respect Mrs. Williams. She never held any respect for us or the work that we did to make her precious show possible, so why should I have any respect for her? I shouldn't and I don't.

"Bro the captain is on her way up, act professional," Embry admonished Paul and I, only to join in on the laughter seconds later. That fucker is such an idiot sometimes I swear. Paul kicked my shin from the chair next to me and pointed towards the open door, bringing my attention to the fact that the captain must be here. I swiveled around in my chair to face the door and was met with a pair of gorgeous green eyes that I could recognize anywhere. **Oh Shit.**

**Author's Note:**** Alright well there is chapter two for y'all I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is the longest chapter I have ever written to be posted on fan fiction at 1,692 words of pure story! We are now up to four reviews and I hope that the number will increase with this chapter as you got to meet Jasper. He is my personal favorite character in this story and you will get a lot of his point of view if you enjoyed it as much as I hope you did, so please leave a review with your honest opinion of the story. Thanks! Y'all are awesome! **

**-Shelbie of the Theater Twins. **


	4. Had Me From Hello

**Chapter Three: Had Me from Hello**

"_I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,_

_You won me; it was over from the start._

_You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go._

_I never even had a chance you know?"_

_-You Had Me from Hello by Kenny Chesney_

**Isabella Uley.**

"**Oh Shit," **he muttered under his breath as his eyes met mine and I couldn't have agreed with him more. After what happened last night I'm sure we were both hoping to never see one another again yet here we are just standing in the middle of the light and sound booth staring at each other like complete idiots. I didn't even know the guy's name and I was pretty damn sure he didn't know mine and I had planned on keeping it that way, no matter how extremely attractive he truly was. I began to shake my head back and forth vigorously trying to shake away the inappropriate thoughts I was having, but of course failed miserably. Is it even legal to be that attractive? I mean come on it has to be considered a sin somewhere; you know being overly attractive causing every single woman in the universe to fall head over heels in love? Definitely think it should be considered a sin in every sense of the word.

"Jasper this is Bella Uley, she is the drill team captain. Bella met Jasper Whitlock the lighting designer and technician for your Spring Show Spectacular as Mrs. Williams would call it," Paul Meraz, the sound guy, so politely introduced us to one another formally. So his name is Jasper huh? It suits him well, very mysterious and sexy. I had told some of the other girls on drill team about the one night stand that I participated in last night and how I felt some sort of connection to the guy who I had hooked up with, but of course they all thought I was mentally insane. Maybe I was, but standing her now looking into his deep blue eyes, the connection I had felt last night resurfaced. It was probably just my imagination though, yes that's it just my imagination. There was no romantic connection between Jasper Whitlock and I, he didn't even care about me in any way, shape, or form. I was nothing more to him then a fuck buddy.

"Look I can't do this. I will send one of my officers up here to y'all about whatever it is you need to discuss and we will go from there, this will be the last time you will see me in the next two months though. I can't…..I just can't do this," I barely managed to get out before turning on my heels and running down the auditorium stairs, but of course just my luck he followed me.

"Bella wait! We need to talk about this!" He yelled after me, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around once I reached the bottom of the stairs. I wasn't sure why he was chasing me though, it's not like I really meant anything to him. I had been nothing more than a door way to a much needed release for us both so what could we possibly need to talk about.

"WE HAVE NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME UNTIL LIKE TWO SECONDS AGO SO I AM OF NO IMPORTANCE TO YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I screamed in his face. Okay, maybe that was a little harsh but I had to get myself out of this situation somehow and I was hoping that would do the trick, long story short, it didn't. He grabbed my hands in his and looked me straight in the eyes, taking a deep, calming breath before speaking once again.

"Bella look, no matter how much I hate to admit it I actually like you. You are way more to me than just a good fuck. Honey honestly you had me at hello. I know that may sound incredibly cheesy, but it's true. You completely stole my heart the second I looked into those beautiful green eyes and now it's like you won't let go. Honey I never had the chance to flirt with you because I feel in love on the spot, now all I'm asking for is a chance, just one date. Can you do that for me?" He asked me, his deep, soulful brown eyes staring deeply into mine. I took a deep breath before answering him.

"Jasper, don't bullshit me okay just don't. I've had my heart broken enough by guys playing the same game you are, trying to sweet talk your way into my heart. Besides you don't know I thing about me besides the fact that apparently I'm good in bed, so you have no reason to be fighting for me right now so this conversation is over." I stated plainly before turning away from him on the heels of my little white boots. Before I could blink he was in front of me again, boxing me in where I stood with a sly smile on his face. His arms wound themselves around my waist as he pulled me against him.

"I can't explain the connection I have with you Bella, what I have with you is different, deeper than I've had with any other girl I just met you and I feel as if I'm already falling for you, call me crazy all you want but it was like love at first sight for me honey," he explained quickly before lowering his lips to mine.

I didn't fight against him; I didn't have the strength in me to do so. Instead I allowed my arms to wind themselves around his neck, pulling him as close to me as humanly possible just enjoying the feel of him all around me, silently wishing I could stay in that very place for the rest of my life. All too soon Jasper pulled away for some much needed air, resting his forehead against mine as he stared deeply into my eyes. Right then and there I realized he wasn't lying to me, Jasper really did have feelings for me. I nestled my head into his chest feeling nothing but love, safety, and happiness for the first time since I lost Embry and Jacob. I had told all the senior drill team girls about the odd feelings I was developing toward the nameless man that I had gone home with the previous night and all they could do was laugh. They thought I was crazy to think my feelings for this man could possibly be real; it was never a possibility in their minds. None of them truly cared about my explanation; no they were too busy telling me what was wrong with my feelings to listen to me.

"Thank god you feel it too, so at least now I know I'm not completely insane like they seem to think I am when it comes to my sudden feelings for you," I whispered as the tears began to fall. Jasper must have understood who I was talking about instantly as he tightened his grip around my waist, allowing me to cry as I needed for several minutes before pulling back looking me straight in my eyes as he spoke to me.

"You know what fuck them, if they can't listen to what you have to say and your feelings then they aren't true friends anyway. Besides, you have me now so you don't need those fake bitches anyway."

"Jasper, don't let yourself get tied up with this whore. She fucks up every single person she gets close to. She'll just end up ripping your heart out of your chest and walking all over you like you never meant anything to her," a familiar voice brought the two of us back to reality. Jacob Black. To my surprise, Jasper stepped up to the plate to defend my honor, no matter unworthy I truly was of his defense.

"Jacob! That was incredibly harsh and uncalled for, I don't care what the hell she did to you, you should never speak to a woman in that way! Maybe if you would let her apologize for whatever the hell happened you wouldn't be so damn bitter!" Jasper admonished, quite loudly might I add. He opened his mouth to continue, but I couldn't allow that. Jacob was right as far as I was concerned and I wasn't going to let Jasper fight with his friend over me.

"Jasper, stop please just stop. Jacob's right, I fuck up every person I come in contact with and I don't deserve his forgiveness, much less you in my life. Jacob look, I know there is nothing I can say to fix this, to fix our friendship, so I'm just gonna walk away because, as I said, you're completely right. I don't deserve forgiveness, not from you or Embry. I was a horrible friend to just throw the two of you to the side the way I did and I regret it every day. I regret the decisions I made that cost me two of the most amazing people to ever walk into my life. Mended friendship or not, I will always love you both and will always be there if you need me. I hope one day you can see that." I choked out through heavy sobs before turning and running up the auditorium steps, away from my one true love and my ex-best friend. I could hear Jasper and Jake arguing as I ran, Jasper trying to convince Jake to forgive me and Jake insulting me all the while. The last thing I heard before the door closed behind me was Jacob's refusal to ever forgive me on account of my slutty ways and lack of actual regret as to what I had done.

I sat outside the auditorium with my knees pulled up to my chest as I cried. I cried for the loss of my friends, for the empty holes in my family that belonged to my older brother and my father, for the loss of all the happy things in my life, for the emptiness I felt in my heart and soul, for the heartless bitch that my mother had become ever since Sam ran off and Dad was deployed once again, and most of all for the simple loss of any hope that I had possessed within me that things would indeed get better from here. Right now is when I needed Sam the most, but of course like everyone else in my life he wasn't here when I truly needed him. God why was I such a fucking screw up in life, why could nothing I do ever be what was right? I removed the embellished arm bands of my Pantherette uniform, running my fingers over the self-inflicted scars that the arm band did such a great job of hiding. Sighing heavily, I contemplated going to search for a sharp object to help ease my pain, but I knew I couldn't do that at least not in public, not that anyone would really notice if I did. I heard the door open and hurriedly replaced the arm band before turning my head to see Jasper standing there with a small frown on his face.

"Hey baby girl, look I'm sorry about Jacob he's just a little bitter, don't be too hard on yourself beautiful," he told me, crouching down in front of me. I looked up at him for the first time allowing him to see me fall apart, to see me at my very weakest.

"Jasper the thing is he's right, every word he said was true. I am a slut, a whore even. I mean my god I had sex with you last night and I didn't even know your fucking name. There is nothing I can do to make him see any different," I informed him quietly, the tears streaming violently down my face. Jasper took my face in his hands, smiling sympathetically at me as if trying to get me to smile as well.

"Honey no, don't you ever let me hear you say that ever again. You are not a slut at all, in any way, shape, or form. Bella mindless sex happens, but it doesn't make you a slut I can promise you that," he responded, trying his hardest to comfort me as he pulled me to my feet and into his embrace.

"So you admit that last night meant nothing to you! God I should've known you were bullshitting me earlier, you don't give a shit about me," I cried, thrashing violently against Jasper's chest trying my hardest to break free of his hold.

"Dammit that is totally not what I meant Bella, look I'm not good at this but what I do know is that I really like you and I will do anything to make you see that, to make you agree to go on just one date with me, that is all I ask," he said calmly, not allowing me to break free by tightening his hold on my body, keeping me in place allowing me to beat the crap out of his chest for lord knows how long. I finally calmed down enough to see reason and understand that Jasper was right, he meant me no harm and he truly did care about me.

"I like you too Jasper, a lot. I have since the first time I saw you, there's no denying that. I'm sorry I freaked out, it's just I've built up some pretty high walls around my heart and for a while I haven't allowed anyone in so when you walked into my life and straight into my heart, breaking down those walls like they were never truly there after I had just met you, it scared me greatly. You're a real nice guy you know? You don't have to be the big tough bad boy all the time, I kind of like this sweet huggable Jasper just as much as the bad ass that you made yourself out to be last night," I explained to him, causing him to crack a smile and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah I admit I can be a total ass at times," he agreed quickly, not once arguing my point which caused me to giggle right along with him.

"Yes you can, a sexy ass, but an ass none the less," I told him with a smirk, causing us both to crack up laughing. Maybe with Jasper's help I could feel loved again, have hope again, and maybe just maybe finally be happy again.

**Author's Note:**** So, what do you guys think. Do you hate Jacob yet? What about Jasper, do you think he really likes her as much as he says he does? Does Bella have the right to feel the way she does and does Jacob have the right to treat her the way he does? This chapter is now the longest I have ever posted at 2,409 words of pure story that I truly hope you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think, the story cannot get any better if you don't. **

**Also, I will be acting as emmettgirl25's beta for at least one of her stories, so y'all should totally check her out. She is an amazing writer and you should all go and leave her lots of love in reviews because she is awesome and amazing and wonderful.**

**Lastly, I am looking for a beta for each of my stories so please PM me if you are interested in the job. Thanks a bunch! That's all I have for right now so please review and if you are waiting for updates on other stories like My Marine, What Makes You Beautiful and Hate That You Don't Love Me, I am working as fast as I can, so please hang in there. I have to take an AP test tomorrow morning and then I leave for Austin on Sunday and will not be home until Thursday and then exams are the next week so please just bear with me. Thanks! LOVE Y'ALL! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	5. I Only Think Of You

**Check Yes Juliet  
Chapter Four: I Only Think Of You**

"_When you're with him you're feeling like a star,_

_But when I'm at home alone, I only think of you…"_

_-Who Do You Love by Backstreet Boys_

**Isabella Uley**

I sat motionless in the cab of my old Chevy pick-up, staring blankly at the little red house before me. Every inch of this property held bits and pieces of my life, my childhood. I couldn't forget the memories and I couldn't stop the tears that streamed down my face as I stared.

Finally I got the courage to get out and walk up the familiar path to the front door. Nothing had changed, the big tree in the front yard still had our little wooden swing tied to it, the shutters on the windows were still painted white, although now heavily chipped, and the tacky pink welcome mat still sat in front of the door. I had to do this; I had to confront my problem head on. Jasper and I had been together, as an exclusive couple, for almost six months now and he didn't want me doing this. Jasper didn't want me anywhere this place, but I had to do it I just had to. I knocked slowly and flinched as the door opened, bracing myself for the storm.

"What the hell do you want Isabella?" Jacob's voice was harsh as he spoke to me, most likely not caring of my feelings. He had no reason to care. I had hurt him obviously by a larger margin then I myself had the ability to understand. But was that really a reason for him to hold a grudge for this long? There had to be something deeper here that I just hadn't been able to grasp as of yet and I was determined to find out.

"Jacob what is your problem with me, besides the obvious fact that I ditched you and Embry **FRESHMAN YEAR** for the Pantherettes, which I have apologized **numerous** times for?" I asked him, frustrated that he was still acting like petulant child after six months of us being stuck in each other's lives again. Embry had forgiven me so goddammit why couldn't Jacob? I pushed my way past him and into the leaving room and as he watched me I swear I saw his resolve crumble down into nothing. Now nothing was standing in the way of me and the answers that I intended to get from Jake, nothing except my own fears of course. He sat on the edge of the couch and placed his head in his hands, hiding his face from me. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist in an attempt to calm him.

"Bella stop torturing me okay? I can't be friends with you honey okay? I just can't," he responded, his voice coming out in a broken whisper as his big brown eyes stared at me from his current seat.

"Jacob, I don't know what you're talking about…how in the world am I torturing you?" I asked, honestly confused.

"It's like I got used to you being there for me, being my best friend, and I started to have feelings, romantic feelings. Then you just leave, you decide I'm not good enough anymore and stop calling, stop wanting to hang out and eventually our friendship was just gone. I felt empty, lonely, abandoned. Bella you did that, you killed me from the inside out. And I was in fucking love with you; I still am in love with you." He finished speaking and looked me in the eyes, waiting for a response, to which I had none. I didn't know what to say to him, not in the slightest. Him…in love…with me, since when did that happen? I took a deep breath as his soulful, tear filled brown eyes continued to stare into mine before finally giving him a response.

"No Jacob, you aren't in love with me. You wanna know how I know that? Because if you were, you wouldn't have been able to treat me the way you have over the past six months, over the past **four years! **If you were in love with me, you wouldn't be able to call me a whore or a slut, you wouldn't have been able to bring me down the way you did, as badly as you did. If you wanna keep being an asshole, fine. But goddammit I'm done trying to fix things with you. You're obviously done with our friendship and now so am I, goodbye Jacob." I told him before turning on my heels and rushing out the door, suddenly eager to be home in Jasper's arms.

**Author's Note: I know this is short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Will update soon :D HAPPY 4****th**** TO ALL MY AMERICAN READERS!**


End file.
